


The pirate’s noble son

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: Peter lost his whole family by the time he was six. His parents being shield agents left full custody to Nick Fury.By the time he’s 15, Fury’s like a second father.Unfortunately even Peter the perfect angel has some flaws like the fact he’s Spider-man.
Relationships: Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

“I..I got accepted!!”

Peter said as he jumped up and down, his Uncle looking at him like the proud uncle he was.

“So where’d you get accepted to kid?”

Fury had asked. Peter looked down and smirked. Fury had known him long enough to know that was not a good sign. 

“Umm..Stark Industries...”

“Wait a minute! You’re telling me my precious little nephew is going to work for Tony!”

Peter just gave a small nod. Fury was up on his feet now ranting. Peter just smiled this was his uncle always complaining about the avengers but especially Tony. According to his uncle Tony was always loud, late, or asleep. 

“And Just today he was 30 minutes late-“

“So..Can I work for him?”

“Yes but only if you promise not to tell him he’s your favorite cause that just boosts his ego.”

“Thanks Uncle Nick!!”

Peter said as he hugged his uncle. Fury only rolled his eyes and ruffled Peter’s hair.

When Peter went back to his room he looked at all his avengers merch. He couldn’t believe his luck that now he could be in the same building as his heroes. He gets to meet Tony Stark! He’s asked his uncle a million times if he could visit and Fury had said no. Apparently Nick Fury was super tough and couldn’t be seen with a cute little child so he gave up.

He was thinking about all the stories Uncle Nick and Aunt Maria told him when he heard a scream. 

He knew it was time. So he zipped up in his suit and started swinging away. 

He was spidermanning and forgot that the avengers were after him. Cause of course Nick Fury wanted to capture him.

“Hey Spidey! Could ya stay still so it’s easier to shoot you!!”

Clint shouted from where he sat on a roof top. Natasha was sitting next to him hitting him on the back of his head for giving away their hiding spot. 

“Sure, give it your best shot!”

Peter shouted back. Clint looked confused but made a clean shot towards his head. Peter having Spidey sense easily caught the arrow. 

“Better luck next time!”

Peter shouted to the pair as he swung away dodging all the arrows coming towards him. He could here the black widow yelling at Hawkeye. Peter smirked he decided that he should probably go back before the 2 spies found him again.

Peter snuck in through his window took off his suit and crawled into bed.

The next day when Peter went to school he told Ned all about his new internship. He was having a great day until he wasn’t. Flash had decided that beating him up would be fun.He walked to Stark Towers thankful that Flash had let him go with a few bruises no where anyone could see. 

When he got to Stark Towers he was amazed. He walked towards the front desk looking at every little thing.

“Hi, I’m um here for the internship.”

The lady at the front desk barely looked up. She just nodded and started typing again.

“Umm... Mrs?”

“Oh sorry, you must be the new intern、you’re so young...”

Before Peter could reply Tony Stark came running towards him. He kind of froze in place.

Tony was in the middle of a shield meeting with the pirate talking about something.

“Hey Tony weren’t you expecting interns or something today?”

Fury asked catching Tony off guard. 

“Oh shit! I forgot, I gotta go!”

Tony said running out of the meeting room. He was expecting a new intern a super smart high schooler. Or at least that’s what Pepper had said.

When he finally got downstairs he saw a boy talking to the front desk.

“So, Are you Peter Parker.”

Peter could barely nod, the Tony Stark was in front of him. Peter soon followed Tony into the elevator.

“Before you intern for me I have one question who’s your favorite superhero?”

Peter thought for a minute he couldn’t say Iron Man or his Uncle would kill him. Spider-Man would be a bit suspicious if they talked about him.

“Umm..Nick Fury?”

Peter wanted to slap himself. Why did he chose his uncle, Was his uncle even a superhero?

“Nick Fury? Seriously kid..!?”

Tony said in fits of laughter. It was a small test. Usually people would say Iron Man because they wanted to flatter him, those people were just around to please. Tony was looking for a leader and the kid in front of him is passing with flying colors.

“So...Why’d you pick Fury?”

Peter thought for a moment. He wasn’t sure why he had chosen Fury but he knew that his uncle was a hero.

“He saved my life...I guess.”

It was true, if Fury hadn’t taken him in he would have had to go to an orphanage. He still remembers the orphanage he stayed in it for the 2 months before Nick took him in. It was horrible the kids beat him up and the adults didn’t feed him. 

Before Peter knew it they were in a room. He took a seat in a fancy looking chair while Tony took the one in front of him.

Tony handed Peter a whole packet of equations for him to solve. It was basically a test to see how smart he was.

“So kid while you work, why don’t you tell me about yourself, besides Fury being your favorite superhero?”

“I..umm go to Midtown High, I like Star Wars, and my favorite subject is science” 

Tony Stark nodded this seemed like a normal high schooler. Nothing to special about him. 

“Umm...Mr. Stark?” 

“Yes kid?” 

“I finished.” 

Tony was beyond shocked it had barely been an hour and the kid had finished the whole packet. 

Tony grabbed the packet from Peter and read through it, they were correct. Now Tony was seeing the potential. 

“So kid, How about we go to my lab?” 

Peter’s face lit up. Tony took that as a yes. 

One thing Peter didn’t know was that Tony Stark had a staircase to go up to his lab. One thing Tony didn’t know was Peter had horrible luck. 

Peter tripped going up the stairs. To make things worse Peter landed face first on to the ground. His spidey sense had warned him but doing a flip in the middle of a staircase? That would be suspicious. So somehow he was now on the floor with a nose most likely broken. 

Tony was going up to his lab his intern was following him. When he heard a “ah!” then ‘WHAM!’ and his intern had face planted onto the stairs somehow. 

When Peter sat up he could feel the blood dripping down. 

“Oh god kid! How about a detour to the medbay?” 

“Yeah..sorry.” 

Peter said beyond embarrassed. He was sitting against the stairs. Tony Stark was looking at him. He didn’t know if this was the best or worst day of his life but it was something. 

“Kid do you think you can stand?”

Peter stood at first until he started to sway and Tony Stark had grabbed him. 

“I’m going to take that as a no. I’ll just have a doc come up, I just need to move you to the couch so you’re comfortable.” 

“No Mr. Stark it’s fine, I’m fine. It’s just some blood. 

Peter said trying to get out of Tony’s firm grip. 

“Kid, stop wiggling before you faint.” 

Tony swiftly picked Peter up and gently brought him to a chair. He brought Peter an ice pack and some more tissues. 

“The doc’s on his way.” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark...If you don’t want me as an intern I can leave as soon as possible.” 

“Kid...” 

Tony’s heart clenched at Peter’s words. Despite only knowing the kid for like 2 hours he really liked him. He might have even seen himself in the kid as well. 

“I’m not firing you just cause you tripped.”

That’s when Bruce walked in. Peter was freaking out, Bruce Freaking Banner is in the same room as him. 

“Tony, what did you call me for...Woah! Kid you ok?” 

“Y-you’re Bruce Banner..” 

“I know I’m the hul-“ 

“I’ve read all your papers! I loved the one on Gamma Radiation and how one zero could change everything.” 

“Tony..” 

“Yes, Bruce?” 

“I don’t know where you found him but I want one.” 

Tony burst out laughing. Peter bright red from embarrassment. Bruce continued to wrap up a cut on the side of Peter’s head. 

“Ok Peter, before I let you come up to my lab, I’m going to go baby proof everything in this tower.” 

Tony said as he laughed like a hyena at Peter’s expression. 

“I-I’m not that clumsy.” 

Peter said but Tony just gave him a skeptical look. And that is how Peter’s internship to Stark Industries had started.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter swung through the night as Spiderman. He was having a great time stopping burglars and feeding stray cats. He had used the last of his lunch money for the week feeding a little black cat. He knew logically that Fury would give him all the money he needs but he felt bad, so his allowance and most of his lunch money went to feeding stray cats and homeless people. Peter was watching the little cat eat when an arrow plunged right towards him. He quickly caught the arrow, pet the cat, and ran off. 

"HOW?!"

Clint said as his team members glared at him. Fury was getting desperate and was now having Steve go with Natasha and Clint to catch the spider. 

When Peter was stopped by THE Captain America on a building he might have had a mini party in his head til he realized why he was here.

"Hello, My name is Steve Rogers, and I was hoping you could come with me to shield headquarters and tell me your identity for safety reasons."

Steve said as he held out his hand. Steve was confused when Spiderman didn't shake it. He was hoping his charm was enough. 

"Sorry, My first grade teacher told me not to follow with strangers. Bye!" 

Than Peter shot a web onto Steve's face and swung off. He couldn't wait to tell Ned about it tomorrow. He could hear Captain America struggling with the web he could see as Steve got his hand stuck to his face. Peter snickered as he was about to turn the corner only to be stopped by The Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"We can do this the easy wa-"

Hawkeye was talking but Peter just shot a web towards him and stuck him to a wall. It wasn't the first time Peter has stuck someone to a wall as they were talking. Clint was now using some colorful language. Then Natasha came towards him he easily dodged only to get punched straight in the nose. Re-breaking his mostly healed nose.

Peter swiftly jumped off the building and swung away. Natasha ran after Peter but Peter was long gone hiding in a crowd of people as Peter Parker. 

When Peter snuck back to his room it was 2AM. The patrol had left him drained and he was so hungry he went to the kitchen to get a snack. 

"Peter...?"

"Sorry! Did I wake you Uncle Nick..I just got hungry.."

Fury's eyes widened as he noticed Peter's nose. It was still leaking a little bit of blood. Peter's nose also had a horizontal bruise on the bridge of his nose. He walked over and examined it himself.

"Your nose!, I think it got worse and it might be broken."

"sorry...I-I dropped my phone on my face."

"You didn't do anything wrong Peter let's get some more ice."

Peter nibbled on the granola bar Fury had gave him. Fury gently took a bandage and gently put it on Peter's nose. Fury sighed. 

"Do you want to watch...Star Wars?"

Peter happily agreed and dragged his uncle to the couch. 

"You can't tell anyone i'm a cuddler."

"awww I can't tell Mr.Stark Nick Fury is my cuddle buddy, Got it."

Peter giggled and snuggled closer to his uncle. Fury just ruffled Peter's hair. Peter soon fell asleep leaning on Fury's shoulder.

When Peter woke up the next morning a Captain America blanket was wrapped around him. He then lept up to check the time it was 10pm on a Tuesday morning he was supposed to be at school. He was about to rush out the door when he found a note from his uncle.

Dear Peter

You were a little feverish this morning so I didn't want to wake you. I called the school and told them you were sick. Maria will take you to your internship at around 4 unless you're sick. 

And don't even try to lie

From Uncle Nick

P.S. Order some food

Peter sighed as he read the note. Along with the note was a $20 bill to get lunch with. He was happy he didn't have to go to school since Flash always annoyed him. Peter decided he would go out as Spiderman until the avengers would annoy him. 

Peter was having a great time swinging around. He came across a donation box for cancer research and swiftly dropped the 20 in there. He then continued to stand around trying to get more people to donate.

"Hey dude! Wanna donate for a good cause?"

The guy Peter talk to dropped change into the box and walked off Peter took that as a win. He stayed there for at least an hour making sure the box got at least 100 dollars. It hadn't been too hard since young kids would take pictures with him as their mom's dropped in $5. Peter couldn't stop thinking about how many more people would donate if the avengers were there but he pushed it aside. He knew that Tony Stark donated 10 times the amount he raised in his life time each year.

**Mentions of Suicide, be careful please

Peter then continued to help lost kids and cats. Some people would offer him rewards but he would decline if they were extremely insistent he would give it to a nearby homeless person. He was that kind of hero who helped the little guys. He sometimes stopped robberies and illegal stuff but usually he was someone people could count on. He's helped many people making sure they could have food for the night or stopped a stressed teen from jumping. It didn't matter that he was also a teen he believed that he could change the world especially with his powers making it easier to do stuff.

He couldn't help every person in New York he knew that. What hurt the most was when someone jumped and he didn't make it in time or he was in school, the friend or family of the person cursing him for not helping them jealous of others who received help. Those people continue to become the villains whether they're a simple thug or a supevillain trying to rip him into little pieces. Sometimes fighting them stopping them hurt the most.

***Safe from now

Before Peter knew it, it was 2 in the afternoon. He decided to head back he still needed to take a shower and pack some stuff for the internship. 

When he got back home he quickly took off the suit and decided to take a shower. Taking off the bandage around his nose which was healed. Peter took a 30 minute shower if Fury was home he would be yelling about wasted water. When Peter got out he put on his favorite science pun shirt and some jeans. He decided it was cold and grabbed a Shield sweatshirt. It was odd to him that Shield made merch but his uncle had a bunch of it and gave it all to Peter cause "Nick Fury doesn't wear sweatshirts".

Peter decided to relax an watch some TV till Maria came to pick him up for his internship.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whaddya mean Maria's on a mission!?"

Fury yelled into the phone. All the avengers in the room looking towards him. He had called a meeting about Spiderman and when Tony walked in he remembered he had to tell Maria to pick Peter up. He was furious to find out Maria was on a mission, and he didn't know about it.

"So..Eye patch can we leave My personal intern's coming soon."

"I didn't know you even had a personal intern" 

Steve said looking up from his book. Everyone in the room was now listening in. Besides Fury who was still yelling at the poor guy on the other end. 

"Yeah, just got him yesterday. Sweetest kid I've ever met."

"You seem to have a liking towards him. "

Steve said. Fury had officially ended the phone call still steaming with rage. 

"You mean that little cinnamon roll from yesterday? The one who fell down your stairs?" 

"Yup, Even Bruce likes him, but can you believe his favorite superhero is Nick Fury?" 

Tony said as the whole room erupted into chatter. Fury raised an eye at that, despite Peter talking about his internship for 2 hours he didn't mention that part. He could hear Clint whining that he was never the favorite, and other naming why they were better. Fury then cleared his throat to get the whole rooms attention. 

"Meeting dismissed! Something came up!" 

Fury quickly walked out he needed to get Peter. He rushed down to his car scaring a couple of agents as he passed. Fury had a black lamborghini when Peter was younger he always called it the batmobile. Fury smiled at the memory of Peter still 10 when he first got the car he was obsessed with DC comics he was super excited. He wouldn't stop rambling about Batman and Nightwing and etc. 

Peter was laying on his couch he felt as if Maria should’ve been their to pick him up. ‘Maybe Nick forgot’ Peter thought as he started to get up. He decided that he might as well walk to his internship. He could’ve swung there but he didn’t need the avengers bothering him. 

Thankfully Fury ran into Peter just as he walked out their apartment door. Peter looked surprised to see him. 

“Uncle Nick! I-I thought you weren’t coming..I was just gonna walk there...” 

Fury chuckled at Peter’s surprise. He ruffled Peter’s hair. 

”So I heard I’m your favorite hero, is that why you’re wearing my sweatshirt?” 

Peter blushed. As he nudged his uncle they were now in the car. 

”I thought you didn’t like sweatshirts and I can have all on them!” 

”You can wear them all you like it’s just that one saids ‘NICK FURY’ on the back.” 

Peter immediately checked the back to find that it was true. Fury laughed at Peter’s expression. 

“Remind me to shove this sweatshirt in the bottom of my drawer and to never wear it again.” 

Fury gave him a light smack on his head. They soon pulled up to the Tower. Surprisingly Nick Fury had his own parking lot.

Peter was in the elevator going up to the 75th floor just like the lady at the desk told him. He was humming when he had an idea. 

”um...Ms. F.R.I.D.A.Y...are you there?” 

”Yes Mr. Parker...Is there anything you need?” 

“I was a bit lonely that’s all..umm How was your day?...Is that a stupid question..sorry.” 

Peter said flustered. He mentally slapped himself. 

”I had a wonderful day thank you for asking Mr. Parker.” 

”You’re welcome, Thanks for talking with me.” 

Peter said as he walked out of the elevator.

Tony smiled at the screen in front of him. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had streamed what his intern was doing. Tony couldn't wait to meet up with Peter. 

“Hey kid!” 

Peter jumped at the voice. It was Tony who waved at him. 

Tony chuckled at the sight of the boy jumping. He was excited to spend time with the boy and teach the kid new things. 

They soon walked to the lab, Peter didn’t fall this time. Peter looked around and saw babyguards on the side of tables and counters. He blushed as he was brought back to the day before. 

”So kid, hows your nose?” 

“My what? Oh my nose is fine I heal pretty fast.” 

Peter said he was caught off guard by the question. In fact he forgot about his nose it was mostly healed but the bandage was still there. 

”If you say so kid.” 

Tony said as he gave a skeptical look. Tony just shrugged it off happy that he wasn’t getting sued. 

They soon got to the lab and started working, Tony on his suit and Peter on another test Tony had given him. 

Tony had been working in the lab for 3 hours when he remembers that breaks are necessary.

Tony looked over to the kid who was working next to him. Only to find the kid working hard. 

”Hey kid, want to take a break?” 

Peter jumped at Tony’s voice he also dropped the screwdriver he was holding. Peter then immediately bent down to get it. 

Tony then noticed the sweatshirt. He just thought that it was normal shield merch. That was until he saw the name on the back. 

“Where’d you get that sweats-“ 

Peter suddenly felt dizzy when he got up and fell. Tony caught him swiftly his question abandoned.

“Kid you okay? Do you need me to get Bruce?” 

“I’m fine just dizzy..sorry.” 

Peter said getting up. Tony was still ready to catch Peter if he did fall again. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” 

”Mr. Parker seems to be experiencing low blood sugar and is most likely starving.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at that confused.'Had Peter not been eating' he thought before Peter started staring at him confused. 

"umm...Mr. Stark?" 

Peter stared at Tony confused. 'Was he angry?' he thought this was the second time he'd messed up. 

"Kid-" 

'here it comes' Peter thought Tony was firing him. 

"Wanna explain.? 

"What...oh umm I guess I forgot.." 

Tony just sighed and headed upstairs to the avengers kitchen. He made sure Peter walked close to him suddenly feeling protective.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter followed Tony to floor he'd never been to. It looked like a room that would be on display at IKEA. He followed Tony to a kitchen, Peter was amazed at the kitchen it was so big. It was also clean he could probably see himself in every mirror. He was snapped back to reality when an alarm went off.

"Shit.."

Tony said he forgot that he wasn't allowed to touch anything in the kitchen. Then Steve came running in with 2 big buckets of water. He swiftly through it all over the kitchen.

"Tony! What did you touch? Where's the fire?"

Steve said panting he looked around thankful to find that Tony hadn't burnt down the kitchen again.

"Jesus, Steve I barely touched the fridge."

"That's what you said last time before we had to get a new kitchen"

"How was I supposed to know putting fruit into the ice dispenser would cause it to explode."

Steve and Tony's argument was interrupted by a sneeze. They both looked towards the source it was poor Peter who was now soaking wet and hungry.

"Kid, you're shivering, you got my intern all wet Steve."

Tony said as Steve immediately walked over to Peter. Peter froze unsure what to do his childhood hero was walking towards him. 

"Sorry kid, I'm Steve Rogers." 

"P-Peter, Peter Parker." 

Peter said super nervous. He shook Steve's hand. He couldn't wait to tell Ned all about it. He stared at Steve in awe. 

"So kid how about you and I go change and Steve here can cook for us." 

"I couldn't ask Mr. Rogers to do that I don't even need any-ahhhhchooo" 

Peter sneezed again. Tony just sighed as he pulled Peter towards the hall. Steve waved as Peter and Tony left. Peter was soon led to a room. 

"This is the extra room, theirs some clothes in the drawer leave the wet ones on the nightstand or something." 

Tony said as he left the room. Peter looked around the room it was really big. His room at home was relatively small despite Fury being rich. Fury wanted a tiny apartment on the badside of town because no one would expect it. Peter hadn't minded though since he found it comforting and a lot of spiderman activity. 

He went to the drawer and pulled it open. Inside were a few sweatshirts and sweatpants. Peter just picked a sweatshirt by random. He put it on realizing he was wearing a dark grey worn out MIT sweatshirt. He carefully folded his science pun shirt and sweatshirt and left them on the nightstand as Tony had told him. 

When Peter walked out he was surprised to find Tony in a new suit. 

"Kid, I see you found one of my favorite sweatshirts."

"Oh, I can go put it back or sorry." 

"Kid, calm down I don't mind now let's go get you something to eat."

They walked down to the kitchen. Peter looked around the halls amazed at what he saw. 

When they got to the kitchen Peter was speechless. Natasha and Clint were sitting there. 

”Oh Peter you’re back here’s a sandwich.” 

”Thank you Mr. Rogers.” 

Peter said hesitantly taking the plate. 

”Where’s my sandwich capsicle?” 

”Well Tony you see I made 3 sandwiches, two for you and your intern and one for me then 2 hungry spies come back and decided to eat them.” 

Steve said glancing towards the spies. Tony glared at the spies. Clint turned around and stuck his tongue out. 

”Mr. Stark you can have mine.” 

Peter said putting the plate on the counter. He ignored the dizziness that started to rise again. 

”Kid you eat, Cap can always make more.” 

”Tony’s right kid“ 

Peter was about to respond when suddenly he was staring at the ceiling. Then he felt his head hit something after that it was black. 

The sound of Peter’s head hitting the tile floor echoed through the tower. Tony and Steve both immediately bent down to check on Peter. Clint and Natasha came rushing over to figure out what happened. 

”Woah what happened to the kid?” 

Clint asked as he ran over. Natasha just sent him a glare. 

”Stark, do you know what happened or should I call Bruce?” 

Natasha asked as she checked for Peter's pulse. 

"He fainted in the lab, Fri said it was low blood sugar." 

Everyone sent Tony a weird glance at that. 

Peter soon came back to consciousnesses. He had a dull ache in the back of his head. He looked up to see all of them looking at him worried. He groaned as he sat up Tony handed him a glass of water. Natasha got up and walked away Clint following close behind. 

"Kid drink some water then eat a sandwich, if you faint again I'm calling your uncle to come pick you up." 

Tony said, Peter took small sips of the water. He handed Tony the glass. Steve handed Peter the sandwich, he took small nibbles still sat on the floor. 

"Mr. Stark..." 

"yes kid?" 

"I'm sorry." 

Tony sighed this kid said 'sorry' way to much. 

"Kid, stop being sorry and just finish the sandwich." 

Tony said. Peter soon finished the sandwich and the day went on. Before Peter knew it he was swinging around town as spiderman. 

When Peter left Tony was feeling a bit lonely in the lab. He was working on his suit when Natasha and Clint walked into his lab. 

"I thought I told you guys to knock. Especially you.." 

Tony said glaring towards Clint, last time Clint was in the lab he shot an arrow through a test tube. Clint just made an offended look. 

"Stark, it's about the kid." 

Natasha said twirling a knife in her hand. 

"What about the kid? You want him, cause I found him first." 

"Actually Tony..We think the kids getting abused" 

Clint said. Tony choked on his coffee. The screwdriver he was holding clinked onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

When Peter had gotten home he was surprised to find it empty. He soon found a note telling him that Shield was getting attacked and needed all agents on deck. Peter’s anxiety had risen a bit but he knew that Shield knew what they 1qwere doing. So he swallowed his anxiety and some dinner and went out as Spiderman.

Peter had been swinging when he sneezed. It caught him off guard which led to him tumbling on to someone’s roof and onto the ground.

‘Owww’

Peter winced as he looked at the damage. His arm was probably broken but besides that he pretty unharmed.

Peter ignored the pain shooting through his arm as he continued patrol.

When Peter got back and snuck in through the window he really felt the pain in his arm. Add in the pounding from the inside of his skull, Peter wasn’t doing that good. So he threw the Spider-Man suit into the closet and flopped onto his bed he was out in less then 3 seconds. His homework totally forgotten.

After Tony finished coughing he looked over to the spies for an explanation. Clint stares anxiously at the floor he wasn’t good at talking about children getting hurt it made him worry about his own. Natasha just sighed and rested a hand on her partners shoulder as she started talking.

“Stark, have you not noticed how he flinches everytime you touch him?”

“Well he might not be a cuddly person”

Tony said trying to look for the optimistic side. Natasha just gave him a weird look.

“Well what about the way he acts as if he’s hiding something?”

“Well maybe he’s nervous! We are the avengers after all.”

Tony says voice raising trying not to think about how some jerk is hurting Peter. 

“Well maybe you’re blind!, but what about to fact he fainted from ‘low blood sugar’ doesn’t that raise any flags...”

It was Clint this time fed up with Tony’s denial. He couldn’t stand kids getting hurt. 

Tony looked down he had been suspicious but he tried to ignore it. There’s no way someone could hurt a sweet kid like Peter.

“I’ll..I’ll ask him about it tomorrow.”

Tony said in defeat. He had no clue how he was going to do that but he hoped to figure it out.

Peter woke up the next morning feeling horrible. His arm looked worse it was a dark purple and somewhat yellow. It didn’t help that his headache had turned into a full blown migraine and his whole body was sore.

He still toughened up and walked downstairs. He let out a breath when he realized no one was home. He noticed another note.

‘Hey kid, Shield is still wrapping things up so I could only come home for 30 minutes breakfast is in the fridge and I promise to be home tonight, we can watch a movie or something.’

Peter smiled knowing that his uncle was safe. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for breakfast so he grabbed an apple instead. It should last him till lunch. 

So he went out feeling like garbage his left arm held tight by his chest to avoid moving it. He wished he had a sling but ignored the thought.

Peter had made it through school relatively unharmed. He still felt sick and his arm was no where near healed but Flash hasn’t bothered him. He counted it as a win.

Tony had been tinkering stuff in his lab all the day. He had lost all sense of time so when Peter walked in Tony jumped.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I knocked but you didn’t answer I should’ve waited outside-“

Tony cut off Peter’s rambling with his hand. Peter looked down to his feet embarrassed as he started working on something.

Tony and Peter had been working in the lab for around 2 hours. Tony knew he needed to ask Peter about his uncle but he just couldn’t find the right time. As he was about to ask Peter spoke up. “Hey, umm Mr.Stark?“

“Yes kid?”

“Would you mind if I left early, I feel kinda sick.”

Tony finally looked up from his work noticing how pale Peter is. He also noticed the project that had barely been touched.

“You can leave early, do you have a ride?”

“I-I can call my da-uncle.”

Peter said he was feeling worse. He guesses his fever was getting worse.

“Ok...”

Tony said hesitantly. He still wasn’t sure if his uncle abused him. It scared him.

“How about we go upstairs then you can call your uncle, the connection sucks down here and you look like you could use a glass of water.”

Tony said as he looked towards Peter. 

“We don’t have to go, the avengers will probably think I’m a bother.”

Peter said in a rush shutting down the offer as quick as it came. Tony just sighed what was he going to do with him.

“Don’t worry kid the avengers are all out on a mission it’s just us.”

Peter reluctantly agreed and before he knew it he was on a couch calling his uncle.

Peter was nervous he was sitting on a couch in the avengers floor. There was a massive TV in front of it too. He pressed his uncle’s contact hoping he would answer soon.

The problem was Fury was fighting with Maria when he had gotten the call. She had insisted he stayed at the tower because there was so much work. He was mad because that meant he couldn’t spend time with his sonephew.

“He-he’s not answering...”

Peter said in such a sad voice it made Tony’s heart hurt.

“Ok kid how about you lay down for a bit I’ll make sure to wake you up if you get a call.”

“B-but...”

Tony shushed him as Peter started to protest. 

“Kid you’re going to lie on that couch and stay there.”

Tony said. Peter hesitantly lied down. He soon felt Tony take off his shoes.

“Mr. Stark you don’t have to...”

Peters voice trailed off as the exhaustion settled in. 

Tony ignored the kid as he pulled off Peter’s other shoe.

Peter put his good arm over his head and let his eyes close. He still held his broken arm close to him. His sleeve covered it all the way up to his arm. 

“Kid I’m gonna go get some stuff you stay here.”

All Peter could do is give a little hum. Tony accepted the answer and went off to get some essential stuff.

He first grabbed some water from the fridge in case Peter woke up. Then he grabbed the first aid kit and some blankets. 

He smiled when he came back to Peter asleep small snores coming from him. 

Tony put the blanket on Peter. Then he started to look for the thermometer in the first aid kit.

Tony took it out the thermometer. ‘Do people need to be awake to get their temperate taken...oh well’ Tony thought as he shined the laser to Peter’s forehead. 

It was at 101.8 degrees which was a bit concerning to Tony but he let it go.

Tony decided to read a book while he waited for the call. He didn’t have it in him to leave the kid when he looked even more fragile then he already is.

It had only been about at hour when Peter’s phone started ringing. Tony immediately grabbed it and turned it off out of instinct. He then mentally facepalmed and decided that his uncle could probably call again.

When Fury had called back his nephew he was surprised when he didn’t answer. He wanted to call back faster but Maria made him go to a meeting comparing him to ‘Tony’. When Peter didn’t answer he just assumed that he was busy in the lab. So he didn’t even bother calling him another time because Maria was glaring again.

Tony was scrolling on his phone ignoring the slight anxiety humming in the back of his head. That's when he heard a 'ding' from the elevator. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so when I say avengers I mean the original 6 + Bucky cuz Steve needed a friend. So sorry to Wanda, Carol, Sam, Scott, Idk...Pietro, to whoever I left out, it’s not because I don’t like them or don’t know them it’s because having so many characters is confusing to me and I will forget some of them exist.

Tony groaned the Spies were back. Clint was loud and somewhat annoying and was definitely gonna wake up Peter. So he ran over there before the 2 spies had a chance to step out.

“Guys I need you to be quiet because-”

Tony was saying in a hushed voice only to be cut off by Clint being annoying.

“QUIET!? YOU ME-“

He was quickly shut off by Natasha hitting him. She could hear soft snores coming from the couch which she assumed to be Peters.

“What the he-“

Clint was about to say when he was smacked by Natasha again.

“Thank you Nat, and as I was saying Peter’s asleep with a fever and I don’t want you waking him up.”

Tony said this time glaring at Clint. 

“So why is the kid here shouldn’t he be at home?”

Clint asked this time in a whisper. As they walked out of the elevator. 

“His uncle’s wasn’t picking up the phone so I had him take a nap till he called.”

Tony said as they quietly walked past Peter into the kitchen.

“Isn’t he supposed to go home in like 30 minutes?”

“I don’t know, He usually walks home and stuff.”

Tony said grabbing pouring coffee into a mug.

“Well maybe you should try calling him.”

“He’s tried that with his phone and he didn’t answer.”

“Stark, how long ago was that maybe try again.”

Natasha said in a matter of fact tone. Tony just glared at her as he started searching for Peter’s file.

When Tony finally found it and dialed it he was disappointed to find that the number was Peter’s number.

“The kid put his own number on the form what am I supposed to do now?”

“Oh I don’t know it’s not like you’re a rich dude with the best technology in the world or anything.”

Natasha said sarcasm clear in her voice. Clint snickered at that as Tony just groaned.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., locate all Nick Parker’s in the radius of 15 miles.”

“There are 17 Nick Parker’s in a 15 mile radius.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied in less then 5 seconds. Tony smirked he loved his AI.

“Ok Fri how many of them have a adopted son.”

“None sir.”

Tony freezes at the answer confused. His only lead broken. ‘Well fuck’ he thought as he looked at the spies.

“Ok I know this is off topic but what if this ‘uncle nick’ dude doesn’t exist.”

Clint said twiddling his fingers lowkey scared of the look the other two gave.

“Well it’s just that ‘Nick Fury’ is his favorite superhero that’s where he got ‘Nick’ from. He might be homeless and he’s hiding the fact his uncle isn’t real. That would explain his number on the form.” 

“Also I’ve been thinking about that sweatshirt you know the one he was wearing. That’s a shield sweatshirt that was given out to employees. It was Fury’s too and Fury said he threw his out cause ‘he doesn’t wear sweatshirts’.“

Clint said all in one go as Tony was shocked at his theory. While Natasha calculated it.

“Damn Clint..”

Tony was left speechless that was too much to process.

“Well who was he trying to call earlier.”

Tony asked the only hole in Clint’s theory. Clint just shrugged.

“How about we check by going into the kids phone.”

Natasha said as she went to go grab Peter’s phone.

After many attempts at getting into the phone Natasha started cursing in Russian.

“The kids security on this phone is stronger then hydra’s.”

Natasha said as she practically threw the phone which Clint caught.

“He is my intern after all.”

Tony said in a matter of fact tone which earned him a glare. 

Tony and Natasha were arguing when the heard a cry of pain.

“Woah kid I’m sorry.”

Clint said he was trying to use Peter’s thumb print to get in the phone. As he grabbed the kids hand Peter shot up with a yelp.

Peter breathes tears in his eyes. His bad hand was no where near healed and Clint grabbing it had stung. The sudden movement made him dizzy as he quickly fell backwards onto the couch.

“Peter!? Are you okay?”

“Clint what did you do!?”

Tony said as Nat followed closely behind. 

“I don’t know what happened he was sleeping then I grabbed his wrist and he started screaming.”

Clint said as Peter just leaned on the couch fiercely wiping away his tears. His bad arm kept closely to his chest.

“Sorry..”

Peter said ashamed of the fact he had yelled. He was also ashamed of the fact that his tears won’t stop.

“Kid..Are you okay, is your arm hurt?”

Tony asked noticing the limb practically glued to Peter. Peter just violently shook his head. Tony only looked at him skeptically.

“Can I see your arm?”

“...no?”

Peter said in a unsure tone he knew that Tony was probably not going to take the answer.

“Please kid, I’m worried about you.”

Tony said he truly was getting soft. Peter hesitantly put his arm out for Tony. 

Tony gently grabbed the hand feeling bad when Peter winced at his touch. He pulled up the sleeve and internally cringed at the kids arm.

It was purplish green with yellow edges. It was swollen and puffy and most likely broken.

“Do either of you know...what to do?”

Tony said looking back towards the spies. They both shook their heads only knowing basic first aid. 

“Fri, get Bruce.”

“Mr. Banner is currently not in the tower.”

Tony cursed, he didn’t know what to do next. He couldn’t risk wrapping it some weird way and making it worse.

“I think Steve and Bucky might be able to help being in the army and all that.”

Clint said as he went to grab some icepacks. Tony looked at him ‘when did birdbrain get so smart?’ He thought as he inspected Peter’s arm once more.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. get the super soldiers.”

“Calling for Steve Rogers and James Barnes”

It only took Steve and Bucky 2 minutes to get to the room.

“What do you want Tony me and Buck we’re train-“

“Well it’s an emergency!”

Steve was saying but was cut off by Tony. They both immediately ran over to the couch.

“It’s not that bad Mr. Stark“

“Parker You’re gonna walk in with a knife sticking out of your chest and claim your fine.”

Tony said as he motioned for the super soldiers to hurry up.

“Is that a child..?”

Bucky said stopping when he saw Peter. It’s not that he didn’t like children he was just scared of hurting them or scaring them.

“Woah!, is that a metal arm!? That’s so cool! Is it ma-“

Peter said as he looked like a excited toddler. He was about to start rambling when his body betrayed him. Like a swift hit his head hurt as he leaned back on the couch. He groaned as he pressed down on his eyes trying to lessen the pain.

“Kid, you are going to lay back down and we’ll figure out your arm while you take a nap.”

“mm yes Mr. Stark.”

Peter said as he laid back down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter I have literally 0 motivation rn

Fury has came home and was absolutely horrified to finding it empty. ‘Had he been kidnapped?’ he checked his phone for any notifications disappointed to find none. He noted that Peter was supposed to be home 3 hours ago and it terrified him as he started tracking Peter’s phone. He was rather surprised to find it still at avengers tower. Had he been kidnapped there? It was unlikely considering the security. So Fury guesses that Peter had lost track of time. He doin headed towards the avengers tower.

Meanwhile Peter was passed out on the couch producing small snores. Bucky gently casted Peter’s arm while Steve went to grab some medicine. He was one of the only ones who had access to the medicine cabinet for reasons. Bucky flinched every time Peter made a sound of discomfort while the other avengers tried to stifle their laughter. It was cute watching Bucky being so gentle.

Steve had eventually came back with some pain killers and fever reducers. 

“Here, you might wanna make him take these.”

Steve said as he handed Tony the tablets. Tony stares at them for a moment before checking the dosages.

“So who is he?”

Bucky asks as he starts putting the bandages away.

“Well, he’s my intern and probably the sweetest kid you’ll ever meet.”

Bucky gives Tony a skeptical look, he had never expected Tony to actually care for a child much less a teen.

“He’s right Buck.”

Steve added to which Bucky just nodded still unsure. Natasha then cleared her throat to gather their attention.

“You guys are aware we still haven’t gotten contact with his ‘uncle’.”

“But, what if his uncle did-“

Clint was cut off by the noise of Tony slamming his fist onto the table.

“I- Who would even think of hurting someone as innocent as Peter?”

Tony said denying the thought of someone hurting Peter. Bucky and Steve’s looks darkened when realization dawned on them.

“Tony we all know the world isn’t rainbows and sunshine.”

“Natasha, calm down for all we know he could’ve tripped down the stairs.”

Steve said trying to stop the shouting match. He didn’t want wake up Peter with all the yelling. 

“But-“

Tony was cut off by the sound of the elevator opening.

“Avengers! Get your arses over here!”

They heard Nick Fury day as he walked out of the elevator.

“Fury shut up my intern is asleep.”

Tony said in that childish voice that annoys Fury to no end.

“Well, Stark you do realize your intern was supposed to go home.”

Fury said to which Tony just shrugged at.

“He’s sick and his uncle didn’t answer the phone.”

“Didn’t the uncle call the phone.”

Fury asked yearning to see Peter after hearing he was sick.

“Can I just have my son back?”

“Excuse me, your what?”

Tony said unable to comprehend the words that came out of Fury’s mouth. The other avengers were also frozen not sure if they heard him right.

“I was wondering if I could take my nephew home.”

Fury said amused at the faces the avengers made.

Tony and Clint’s mouths hung wide open. Bucky and Natasha faces both flickered with surprise before going back to their neutral face. Steve was still frozen staring wide eyed at Fury.

“Mm..Uncle Nick?”

Peter said being awoken by the unaware of the situation around him. 

“Oh I-I mean Mr. Nick Fury, oh wow why are you here? Do you need to assign the avengers a mission!?”

Peter said immediately catching himself. His words were a jumbled mess his nerves getting to them.

“They know Peter.”

“Oh..”

Peter says while Fury walks towards him. Fury gently placed a hand on his forehead frowning at how pale Peter is.

“How long?”

Fury asks as he glares at the avengers who are just staring at them with disbelief.

“This morning..I don’t know.”

Fury just sighs at Peter’s response. Thats when Fury sees it.

“The hell happened to your arm!?”

“It-“

“Stark!!”

Fury yelled he knew Peter would give him some lame excuse. Tony flinched at the use of his name. Clint let out a ‘ooooh’ like a 3rd grader while Natasha smacked him on the head.

“Woah calm down, I don’t know either we just wrapped it up.”

“He’s right Fury.”

Natasha said adding truth to Tony’s words.

“Peter.”

“Yes, Uncle Nick?”

Peter asked curling into himself. His uncle was mad and he didn’t exactly know what to tell him.

“Care to explain.”

Fury said giving Peter a stern look. Peter’s trembling becomes worse he didn’t know what to say.

“I fell..um down the stairs at school.”

“Ok, as long as you’re okay, you ready to go home.”

Peter nodded as he got up and followed his uncle towards the exit. He gave a wave before getting into the elevator and having the doors close.


End file.
